In recent years, the IEEE 802.11 wireless LAN system has been used as a wireless packet communications system for which standardization, etc., have been done as a system realizing a high-speed wireless data transfer. In this wireless LAN system, one wireless link is established between one device (parent device) and at least one terminal (child device), and wireless stations of one wireless link share a single wireless channel by CSMA/CA (Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoidance).
IEEE 802.11e, being an extension of the IEEE 802.11 wireless LAN system, additionally provides a link connection for which a band for data transfer is guaranteed, in addition to the wireless link connection of the conventional IEEE 802.11, whereby channels necessary for real time communications can be reserved with priority.
With regard to the conventional band control technique, for example, Patent Document 1 describes controlling a re-establishment process using a failure detecting function and a timer for a re-establishment process in a case where the base station undergoes an inadvertent network failure, such as power resetting, after completion of a negotiation for a band control between the base station and a terminal.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-275168